


To keep you safe

by nightskyblufaith



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enhanced kids, Gen, HYDRA experimentation, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hydra (Marvel), Peter Stark - Freeform, Peter is tonys biological son, Protective Tony, Super Soldier Serum, Toddler Peter, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, dad tony, son peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskyblufaith/pseuds/nightskyblufaith
Summary: Steve Rogers just wanted to inform Tony about a sudden S.H.I.E.L.D debriefing. He didn't know that the tower housed another individual. A certain son of Tony Stark named Peter.As secrets are revealed about the little Starks existence, old foes from Peters past resurface and the Avengers realise that Tony Stark was the father that no one in their right mind would want to mess with.





	1. Intruder alert

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys..this is my first fanfic so please...forgive me if I have done anything wrong and or stupid.
> 
> Hope you enjoy a bucket full of dadtony and sonpeter..
> 
> And it hurts me to say that I do not own anything associated with the mcu or related franchises.

Tony felt a light rustling beneath him as if someone were pulling the sheets from under him.

"D-dadee...dadee wake up..." a small voice whispered from below.Tony cracked his eyes open to see a familiar mop of brown hair at his bedside.  
"Peter.." Tony called out as Peter tried to climb up onto his bed rather unsuccessfully. 

"Dadeee..." Peter clambered for a way on top until Tony gently pulled him up.  
"What is it kiddo?" He softly asked at the same time feeling around his 3 year olds diaper. He was dry.

"S-sum bodee ..."Peter sobbed. He dug into his dads shirt. Tony did not need anymore explanations as he thrust out the arm not holding his son and an iron man gauntlet quickly enveloped his hand. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y ? " He called out. His eyes quickly scanning his room for any intruders.

"Boss it appears that the Captain Rogers has arrived in the tower and his arrival may have woken up Master Peter" a robotic voice spoke from the ceiling. 

"Shit F.R.I.D.A.Y !..why wasn't I informed " he growled.

Peter gasped at his fathers sudden change in voice and gripped his neck even more tightly.

"M-mons...ters.. " the younger Stark cried out.

"Shuushh...shuushh.. Petey-pie" Tony rubbed Peters back.  
"It's just Cap..doing something captainey thing" he said soothingly.

Tony sighed. Rogers was seriously in some deep shit if Peter didn't calm down. 

Contrary to the world's beliefs, Tony was a super caring dad for whom Peter meant the world and that also meant keeping Peter away from the worlds eyes. Even his team.

Tony disassembled the iron man gauntlet and slowly laid Peter down ."Noo" Peter shrieked. He held on to Tony even tighter.

"Ummm..Tony?" Steve knocked on the open door of his bedroom. He was decked up in a plain white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket along with worn out jeans.

It was rather needless to say that the super soldier was astonished to find the playboy billionaire philanthropist trying to calm down a toddler.

"Just my luck" Tony muttered. "Could you give me a minute here Cap..." he said. Steve just blinked and imitated a fish out of the water until he got his bearings and nodded.

Tony maneuvered around his sheets and managed to stand up with Peter clinging to him for dear life.He moved past Steve and walked into the room next to his suite.

Steve merely took a look into the room and his eyebrows shot up In shock.  
It was a fully furnished nursery complete with a crib.

The nursery was painted a calming sky blue and there were many toys littered around the floor. Steve also noticed some parts and pieces which suspiciously looked like someone was trying to build a mini robot or something. 

The bars of the crib looked pretty high tech and it was completely open.Tony sighed as he walked over to the crib.  
"I'm going to have to upgrade your crib again"

He pressed a button on the side of the crib and it immediately clicked back into place. 

"D-dadee..." Peter gasped. He pointed shyly towards Steve whose eyes widened in shock.  
"Dad?" Steve mused. He suddenly was struck with the many similarities between Tony and the child.They both had brown hair and doe eyes to match. Steve could clearly see that the kid was more intelligent than he let on.

"You fwogot da l-lock on da s-side baws" Peter whispered in Tonys ears oblivious to the super soldier being able to hear every word.Tony chuckled. 

"I got me a smart kid..don't I Capsicle" Tony grinned at Steve .  
"Ummm" Steve said. Tony chuckled.

"Come on kiddo...it's time for bed" Tony gently laid down Peter in his crib and covered him in his iron man blankie."N-not sweepy daddee" Peter yawned. 

He closed his eyes and felt around for something until Tony placed a stuffed rabbit in his arms.

Peter sighed. "Don't scweam at Cap daddee" He mumbled. 

Tony smiled. "Whatever you say kiddo". He turned around to Steve.

"Umm Tony" Steve started  
Tony held up a finger to his mouth. He then quietly made his way to Steve.

"Outside Steve" he whispered.

.............................................................................................................

 

The two men were seated around the kitchen table as Tony began barking orders to F.R.I.D.A.Y to set a reminder for him to upgrade Peters crib.

"So he's your kid?" Steve questioned rather precariously .Tony narrowed his eyes and his posture suddenly became tense.

" I wouldn't have him here with me if he wasn't Cap" He deadpanned. 

"But..I didn't know that Pepper-"Steve started

"She's not the mother " Tony interrupted 

"But she's every bit the mom that Peter deserves"

"How?" Steve questioned.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You see Captain Gramps, it is not uncommon to have a kid outside a fairly stable relationship in this county"

"That's not what I meant Tony!"

"I know what you mean Steve" Tony said. "God I don't know why I'm even bothering to tell you this.."

"Peter was only 15 months old before one of my old flings went M.I.A. She was a biochemist who I met at a Stark conference 4 years ago." Tony started

Steve folded his arms. "So he's what your illege-

Tony had his gauntlet on his hands and around Steve's neck faster than Steve could finish his sentence.

"T-tony..w-what are you doing?" Steve choked

Tony saw red. He could rip out Steves head from his body and not give a damn. Reluctantly he loosened his grip a little.

"You say that word around me and my son and I swear Cap you'll be back in the ice before you even know it." Tony threatened.

Steve's eyes widened in shock. He gasped for breath once Tony let go of his neck.  
The gauntlet was still active on Tonys hand and Steve didn't wish for another round with the Iron dad. He held up his hands in surrender. 

"Okay okay...I'm sorry" he apologised. Sometimes,even the super soldier gets outmatched.

Tony still looked angry so Steve went with another topic."When did you get him?" Steve asked.

Tony let out a breath and turned around to pull out a glass from the shelves. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice.

"Three days after he ended up with Hydra as a test subject for human experimentation. " He grimly said not looking up.

Steve gasped. "Hydra ? .. I thought that we destroyed them"  
How could Hydra still be active? Steve thought.

"Yeah ...We" Tony gestured to the both of them

"Weren't assembled during that time. It was before New York and that Hydra base was the only one found after your heroic endeavor to become the world's first veteran ice man" Tony said.

He drank his juice in one go as if it were a peg of scotch.

Steve was speechless. 

"Tony..what did they do to him" Steve asked sternly.

Tony laughed without emotion.  
"Not a clue...S.H.I.E.L.D found some research notes on cross species genetics and a kid at deaths door. 

Along with a paternity test that proved his origins

That's a bit of either plain dumb luck or there's something else at work" Tony mused.

"What about Hydra?"Steve questioned

"The smart ones ran before S.H.I.E.L.D even entered the same airspace and the dumb ones killed themselves after they managed to burn everything else" Tony said tensely.

"He's been with me ever since." Tony sighed 

"And where was he all this time?...New York?..Ultron?" 

" Somewhere safe and hidden" Tony replied. He began refilling his glass.

"Until Ultron managed to blow that place up to smithereens " the juice spilled from an overflowing glass 

"Sokovia.." Steve said wishing that it wasn't true.

Tonys eyes betrayed nothing as he looked up. " Nat wasn't the only one in Ultrons cage"


	2. Peters POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically at the start of the chapter as Peter wakes up from a nightmare due to Steve moving around the halls. Or is it?

He smelled freshly made coffee. It smelled bitter and tasted ickky.But Petey didn't mind at all since it was his daddy's favourite drink.

"Heyy kiddo " His daddy picked him up. Peter snuggled into his daddy's neck like he always did. It made him feel safe. 

He could already deduce that his daddy was working in his workshop before coming here to make him breakfast. His daddy smelt like motor oil and electrical circuits if circuits had a specific smell.

Peter sighed. "Petey eat pancakes..." he said.Tony chuckled.

He looked up to see his daddy smile at him but it wasn't his daddy. It was mommy.

"Hey there my little spider..." she cooed, her fingernails tracing ovet Peters face.Peter screamed. 

He tried to get out of his mommy's grip but mommy was stronger. Her vice like grip had started to hurt.

" D-dadee! Daddee!" He shrieked.He looked around to catch a glimpse of the mechanic.

"Where was his daddy?" He thought. "His daddy was a supahewo".

Peter suddenly felt cold. He saw that he wasn't in bad mommy's arms but on a stone cold table.

His eyes widened. Peter gasped. This was the evil place where mommy had made him take injections.

Petey didn't like this place. It made him really really sick.A man wearing a white mask came up to him.

"Hello subject C" the evil man said.

Peter knew this man. He always made Peter wear wires on his chest while mommy gave him painful injections.

Peter began to cry. "Dadee!". He tried to get up but it was as if a lead weight was on top on him. Peter couldn't move an inch. 

" I believe subject C needs another dose Dr Parker " the evil man said. His voice was like nails scratching through steel.

"No.no..no.no...dadeee" Peter screamed as mommy walked towards him with a wicked looking syringe."DADEE!!!!"

A large thud broke Peter out of his reverie.He woke up in his crib shrieking.

Peter desperately looked around for the evil man until he realised that he was in his nursery. He needed to find his dad.

He silently sobbed and tried to get out but daddy made his crib very hard to get out of."Dadee..." Peter cried.

His daddy was probably sleeping in the next room.Peter tried to climb out but the crib was too high until he realised that the side bars were not properly closed.Peter, being the Stark he is, made quick work of the bars and rushed out of his room.

As he walked towards his daddys door, Peter saw a shadow. It looked like a very big man.Peters eyes widened. The evil man was here.

The monster would take him away to that cold place. Without a second thought, Peter raced into his fathers room where his daddy was softly snoring in his bed.

Peter wanted to scream but before that, he noticed a few things.His daddy smelled acutely of burned wires and very strong coffee. There was also a couple of metal parts lying on his bedside table.

He was probably very tired already from being Iron man .Peter held back his sobs as he shuffled his way to his daddy's bedside.

He would be a good boy. He would not make daddy sad by telling him about his nightmares.

The sound of footsteps echoed across the hall.Peter shrieked and tried to climb up his daddy's bed.

Evil man or not...someone was in their house.

Unbeknownst to the little Stark, the evil man was in fact, just a few miles away from him.

..........................................................................................................

 

The screen lit up and glowed a hazy blue. He took out a lighter and flicked it on. The images on the computer screen were quite morbid but the scientist smiled.

They were all camera footages from the spy cams Hydra had set up around secret S.H.I.E.L.D bases. 

The scientist flicked his lighter off and on repeatedly. Soon stage one of his plan would be put into action. All he had to do was wait.   
His hands had calluses on them which was not uncommon in his line of work. Many a times, he had to use various weapons such as guns and daggers . But his favourite weapon was his lighter. 

It was made of pure silver and burned brighter than any ordinary lighter. He loved seeing the effect that it had on human flesh as the lighter burned on a type of chemical which could corrode steel and burn flesh beyond recognition.

It was a prototype to a flame pistol that Hydra was working on, the lighter was only to see the effects on a smaller scale.

He flicked his lighter on and brought it up to his face. Such wonders in a small size. He thought. 

The door was knocked in three repeated taps to inform the scientist of the Hydra soldier. "Come in" he gruffly said.

The soldier tentatively stepped into the dismal room and bowed his head in respect.

The scientist waved him off. "What news have you brought me?"

The soldier cleared his throat and said in a monotonous voice.

"The targets have been acquired."

The scientist smiled as he turned to the computer screen. The hydra soldiers were quickly making their way out of S.H.I.E.L.D with their targets. All carried over their shoulders like a sack of coal.

"Good " he said. "Any casualties?" He asked.

"No sir" the soldier replied. There was a slight hesitation in his voice.

"But the extraction team was unsuccessful in the obtaining of a certain target" he fidgeted with his hands. It was obvious that the Scientist was feared amongst many, for Hydra agents never showed any form of distress.

Said scientist looked back from the monitor and trained his grey eyes at the fidgeting soldier. He smiled.

"What..you think it was gonna be that easy to obtain Subject C"

He didn't need the soldier to tell him which target was unacquired because he already knew.

"We would have had iron suits up our asses the moment we stepped foot in that building" the soldier grimly replied.

A wild laugh echoed through the room. It was almost maniacal. 

The scientist laughed hysterically. "You'd be mad to knock on Iron Mans door!"

The laughter suddenly stopped. The scientist stared at the soldier with his piercing eyes. "Let Subject C remain in his ivory tower for the time being." 

The soldier croaked. "But Sir-"

The scientist put up his hand in a dismissive way. The soldier quietened as he bowed again and quickly moved out of the room.

The Scientist turned back to the screen and pulled up another video feed. The video was old and it showed a young toddler with brown hair lying pitifully in a hospital bed which was too big for him.He was flanked on both sides with an eyepatched man on one end and Tony Stark on the other. The scientist tsked. 

"Don't you worry Stark...."he smiled 

"I have been known to play with my prey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres to a second chapter with more on Peters background. Hope you all enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to Buckets_of_stars for being the awesome person she is.   
> This fic is dedicated 2 ya sweety.


End file.
